This application is for partial support of the 2004 Gordon Research Conference on Lipoprotein Metabolism to be held at Kimball Union Academy in Meriden, New Hampshire on June 13-28, 2004. The title of the conference is "Cellular and Molecular Regulation of Lipid and Lipoprotein Metabolism." This conference will focus on important new developments in lipid and lipoprotein metabolism, particularly in those areas that impact on human metabolic disease and the development of atherosclerotic vascular disease. Basic molecular and cell biological studies and in vivo studies in humans and animal models will be presented. Topics will include human genetics of lipoprotein metabolism, high density lipoprotein metabolism, lipid synthesis and transport, nuclear receptors, adipocyte lipid metabolism, cellular signaling, and lipotoxicity. Nine sessions are planned and will cover: 1. Human Genetics of Lipoprotein Metabolism 2. HDL Structure and Metabolism 3. Nuclear Receptors and Lipid Metabolism 4. Lipid synthesis and transport 5. Regulation of adipocyte lipid metabolism 6. Cellular signaling via lipoprotein receptors 7. Keynote Speaker: Ronald Evans--Nuclear receptors in lipid metabolism and atherosclerosis 8. Macrophage lipid metabolism and inflammation 9. Cellular lipotoxicity This conference will be a major vehicle for the presentation and integration of the latest developments in lipoprotein and lipid metabolism. Emphasis will be placed on in-depth presentations and thorough discussions of new, largely unpublished studies. Important aims of the Gordon Research Conference on Lipoprotein Metabolism are to include the diversity of qualified professionals and to foster interactions among young investigators, post-doctoral fellows, graduate students, and senior investigators.